Billy el tuerto
by Sin respuestas
Summary: Las leyendas hablan de un hombre camina por Londres, escondido de la gente, escondido del mundo, ocultándose en las sombras. Je, je, pero chico, tú no tienes ni idea de lo ciertas que son esas historias.


**Hola chatooos! He escrito un breve relato contado desde el punto de vista de un "anciano" que en varios momentos de su vida pudo avistar al Doctor merodear por el Londres Victoriano. Es un experimento de caracterización de diferentes personas, en este caso es evidente que es un viejuno loco, y que a pesar de que nunca fue afirmado en televisión que el Doctor haya permanecido durante tanto tiempo recluido en los 1900, nunca se llega a excluir, y de hecho hay un comentario de Vastra que sí dice de forma indirecta que de hecho lo hizo. Es una idea interesante de explorar, me parece a mí, y se podría hacer un fanfic sólo de esto (aunque yo no lo haré ejejjeje). V**

A veces alzo la vista al cielo y cierro los ojos. Imagino a un hombre sentado sobre una nube, observando como un Dios la ciudad desde lo alto. Nunca interviniendo, o interactuando con nadie. Sólo estando ahí. Éso me solía dar pesadillas.

Darry, el hombre de la taberna, me decía que tenía demasiada imaginación, y después mi tía Beth me mandaba para la cama mientras Darry seguía frontando el trapo sucio inútilmente para quitar los posos de las birras. Pero lo juro por el Señor, chico; no era mi imaginación, porque te digo yo que ese hombre era real.

Las malas lenguas hablaban en mis tiempos mozos acerca de una sombra en la ciudad; un hombre que a veces pululaba por los callejones oscuros entre las casas; pasando inadvertido; y a veces alguien lo conseguía ver. Era como nuestra propia leyenda urbana del yeti, y tan escurridizo como las anguilas que se descargaban en las pescaderías, y nosotros estábamos muy orgullosos de esa leyenda.

Bien, pues como te he dicho, pude ver yo mismo en persona a aquella sombría figura un viernes casi al amanecer. Lo recuerdo tan claro como el agua y como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, aunque recopilé toda la información en este cuaderno de aquí.

Yo estaba en la fábrica de cerillas, yendo para entrar. De aquella los niños trabajaban, porque no había dinero para toda la familia, y además estábamos en pleno auge de la revolución industrial, los ricos preferían cuerpos más estilizados y pequeños porque servían mejor para las tareas delicadas.

Me puse en la máquina, como el encargado me había mandado, para tirar de una palanca cada dos veces que contara o así. Oh, la vida entonces era muy dura, muy dura. Creo que me estoy haciendo viejo.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi, escondido detrás de una pared, observándome a mí, observándonos a todos los niños con el rostro tan implacablemente triste, tan implacablemente preocupado. Y yo estaba confundido, porque también parecía enfadado; muy, muy enfadado. Encima la luz de las farolas le daban un aspecto muy tétrico, aunque sólo fue en ese breve instante, porque cuando parpadeé, él ya no estaba allí. Se había ido.

Simplemente sacudí la cabeza y seguí tirando de la palanca, y me dolía mucho el brazo, me acuerdo muy bien. En realidad siempre me dolía el brazo.

Nada más pasó hasta unos cuantos días después, cuando me quedé mirando desde la huardilla del edificio una noche. Hacía un frío de mil demonios porque era invierno, y mi madre me estaba gritando desde la otra habitación de que iba a enfermar y a ver me cuidaba si todos se iban a trabajar a la mañana siguiente y mi padre se iba a la taberna a quedar borracho perdido. Yo le dije que sabía cuidarme solo, que ya tenía ocho años y era un hombre. Je, qué inocente era.

Bueno, estoy divangando, párame cuando lo haga, por favor chico. El caso es que esa noche lo vi otra vez con mis propios ojos desde aquella pequeña azotea, caminando alegremente como si fuera verano por los tejados de los edificios. Se iba acercando a mi huardilla, y rápidamente la tapé y me metí bajo la manta. Demonios, qué frío hacía. Y entonces oí sus pies golpeando sobre mi techo y crujiendo sobre los tablones y las tejas del tejado, muy lentamente.

Recuerdo estar tan asustado que se me erizó el pelo, literalmente, pero pasó de largo sin detenerse. Volví al ventanuco y me asomé por él. Lo vi ahí sentado, al borde del edificio, sin ningún miedo de caerse. En ese momento me pareció que estaba loco; para hacer éso tenía que estarlo. Pero otra vez esa mirada y ese rostro de pérdida absoluta.

Esa cara, aunque no hablaba, expresaba y decía todo sin palabras, apoyadas sus manos sobre sus rodillas, con el ceño medio fruncido y la mandíbula muy prieta, y tenía los hombros muy hundidos, no como las mozas de la mina, sino como los ancianos del barrio a los que ya les salían arrugas.

Pero ese hombre parecía un niño, un niño te digo, porque no tenía barba y de ningún modo le había salido todavía arruga absoluta. Me era muy descondertante.

Entonces fue cuando la ventana me traicionó y chirrió. Ya le había dicho a Rudy que la arreglara, pero él siemopre se escabullía con la excusa de que tenía que ir a la fuente. Yo sabía que mentía, porque a la fuente sólo van las mujeres, a lavar, y a él que yo sepa de momento no le había salido pechuga.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y miró hacia mí con unos ojos que me atravesaron, y después simplemente se alejó a paso lento. En ese momento suspiré. Tenía toda la sangre en la cara y un miedo horroroso. Me había quedado congelado del susto.

Pero algo se encendió en mí instantáneamente. Él era una leyenda urbana, ¡él era el _yeti_! No podía dejarlo escapar, tenía que ser un hombre, mejor dicho, demostrarlo, y alcanzarlo como fuera.

Abrí corriendo la ventana, pero muy suavemente para que no me oyera, y me escurrí a través de su rendija. Cielos, el suelo ese sí que estaba frío. Madre de Dios, ese día me congelé las plantas de los pies, pero corrí como un condenado para así ver a dónde iba y descubrir quién era.

Salté zanjas de tres brazos de ancho, casi me caigo al vacío cinco veces, y resbalé con una teja congelada (aunque todas estaban congeladas) y cuando sentí que ya lo tenía...

Se desvaneció delante de mis narices llenas de mocos.

Niño, no me vas a creer si te digo que ese demonio de la noche sacó una escalera de la nada. Así, como te lo digo, directamente de la nada. Subió por ella y entonces la escalera volvió a esfumarse, se tragó al señor de un bocado.

Oh, chico, ese día estaba muy asustado y confundido, y había perdido la vista de dónde estaba yo. Encima estaba cayendo una helada de tres pares de narices. Mi madre me iba a matar. Así que volví como pude y me arrebujé entre las mantas. Quedé sobando como un lirón.

¿Qué si nunca más lo volví a ver? Bueno, yo no diría nunca más.

Fueron años después, muchísimos años, y yo estaba en una obra trabajando sobre un andamio. Volví a ver al mismo hombre, con la misma ropa exacta, allí en un callejón cercano. Él estaba a punto de subirse a un carruaje, ¡y lo más misterioso de todo! Él no había envejecido ni un día, chico, ni un día.

Él era inmortal. Y yo casi me caigo al piso de abajo, pero suerte que me agarré. Era el muchacho con más equilibrio de todo Londres. Y desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver.

Pero te lo juro por mi ojo tuerto, chaval, por mi ojo tuerto que sigue vivo. Es un fantasma de las sombras, un ángel; y a veces puedes verlo deambular por la ciudad y observar a los niños sin que nadie se percate de su presencia, con el rostro más triste y desolado que puede haber en el mundo de Dios. Como si supiera que todo está mal y pudiera evitarlo, pero como si se negara a hacerlo por una oscura razón.

Si un día lo ves, muchacho, ignóralo, ni siquiera lo mires. Porque si se percata de tu atención hacia él, se esfuma como las bestias del bosque por el día, y como los gatos de las calles por las noches. Él no es un hombre, hijo. Sino un observador caído del cielo, un mensajero de Dios.

Uno que nos condena a todos por quién sabe qué.

**No te olvides de dejar reviús. Los reviús son _buenos_. Son una gran fuente de potasio.  
**


End file.
